


From Mere Air

by amoama



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Adam was once a boy intent on escape - a drabble for the prompt, "Condensation".





	From Mere Air

Adam was once a boy intent on escape. Now, though, so much of himself feels remade; as completely as if he’d asked Ronan to re-imagine his life for him.   
Perhaps he did.   
Ronan’s harsh, honest stare had focused on Adam, understood what was needed, and with Ronan-like generosity, found the simplest, most magical solution. From mere air materialised rivers and brooks, seas and oceans, a rescue, of Ronan-like proportions; wave upon wave, surging over Adam, of want and hope and home, home, home. Ronan made it safe for Adam to leave, now that he has someone to come back to.


End file.
